What would you do for a Klondike bar: YYH!
by Kurama-freak
Summary: The YYH cast is asked the all time nagging question..... What would you do for a Klondike bar!
1. Yusuke

What would you do for a Klondike bar: YYH!  
  
^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Klondike bars! I want a Klondike! TT_TT  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Announcer dude: Yusuke... what would you do for a Klondike bar?  
  
Yusuke: I'd.... I'd.... ID DIE AGAIN!  
  
Announcer dude: * in an announcer voice* Is that your final answer?  
  
Yusuke: Is there any way to reverse death?  
  
Announcer dude: not that I know of...  
  
Yusuke: You wanna find out?  
  
Announcer dude: No.. I chose life....  
  
Yusuke: *pulls finger out of pocket as if it were a gun * *laughs Maniacally * MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Announcer dude: um.... Yusuke... you're scaring me....  
  
Yusuke: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'm done now...  
  
Announcer dude: ok... next time:  
  
Kuwabara will be asked the legendary question: What would you do for a Klondike bar?! If this episode wasn't scary enough... just wait till next time... & from now on Announcer dude will be called: KF. OK?!  
  
KF: every one remember! A waist is a terrible thing to mind! ^_^  
  
*Cheesy Klondike music plays as every one leaves & KF gets chased by Yusuke...*  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Please review & tell me what you thought about it! ^_^ 


	2. Kuwabara

What would you do for a Klondike bar: YYH  
  
WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER EPASOAD OF WHAT WOULD YOU DO FOR A KLONDIKE BAR: YYH!  
  
KF: you won't have Kuwabara kill me.. Will you?  
  
We'll see...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Klondike bars... again... TT_TT  
  
~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Kuwabara: *walks on* HEY?! WHERE THE HECK AM I?!?!  
  
KF: You don't remember the invite you got saying to come here so you can answer a question...  
  
Kuwabara: nope...  
  
KF: Your hopeless...  
  
Some random Kuwabara fan girl in the audience: HEY! DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT KUWIE!  
  
KF: Well sorry... it's not my fault... I didn't raise him....  
  
Kuwabara: so... what's the question you were going to ask me?  
  
KF: Kuwabara....  
  
Kuwabara: yes?  
  
KF: What would you do for a Klondike bar?  
  
Kuwabara: um.... ~ 5 minutes later~ um... I'd.... um.... ~20 minutes later~  
  
KF: Kuwabara.... We don't have all day....  
  
Kuwabara: I GOT IT! I'd let Urimeshi beat me till I was black & blue!  
  
KF: *take's out Klondike bar* is that your final answer?  
  
Kuwabara: YUP!  
  
KF: *Yusuke walks out * Yusuke... work your magic!  
  
Kuwabara: * Is getting beat up by Yusuke*  
  
KF: well he's doing that... *Botan walks in & hands KF her oar* Oh random Kuwabara fan! Where are you?! *Looks around in the crowd*  
  
RKF: * Runs away*  
  
KF: That's better! ^_^  
  
Yusuke: * walks off *  
  
Kuwabara: *eats a Klondike bar happily* YUM!  
  
KF: I'm too nice sometimes...  
  
Kuwabara: that was nice?! O.o  
  
KF: ^_^ YUP!  
  
Kuwabara: *runs off scared *  
  
KF: next time:  
  
Hiei's turn... what will his answer be?! Will I come up with a random quote every time?! Will there be more Kuwabara bashing?! Stay tuned for the next episode of What would you do for a Klondike bar: YYH!  
  
KF: Happy Birthday Award goes to Kurama-freak for not getting older but only better!  
  
KF: Remember that this chapter & the one before were written on January 8 2004... the day Kurama-freak turned a year older....  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
^_^ Plz review! 


	3. Hiei

What would you do for a Klondike bar: YYH  
  
^_^ HALLOOOOOOOO! lol ^_^ another episode of the show! (Man I'm lazy.... But then again. 3 chapters in one nite! ^_^)  
  
Still my b-day too! ^_^ YAYNESS!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Klondike Bar corp. but I do own the right to celebrate my b-day! ^_^ * in head* Happy b-day to me........  
  
~~~~ ~~~~  
  
KF: *yawn * *wakes up * SHOOT! *Cleans the place * HIEIS COMING!  
  
Hiei: *walks in * Baka ona.....  
  
KF: O.o I guess I woke up to late! ^_^ *anime head rub*  
  
Hiei:what question were you going to ask?  
  
KF: Hiei... What would you do for a Klondike bar?  
  
Hiei: What kind of question is that... & what in the 7 hells is a Klondike bar?!  
  
KF: *shoves a Klondike bar into Hiei's mouth*  
  
Hiei: Yum.... *eats Klondike*  
  
KF: What would you do for a Klondike bar?  
  
Hiei: lets see.... *gets out list titled: What would you do for an ice cream cone* *scans choices* um... I'll go with... give up calling people Baka Ona for a week....  
  
KF: Is that your final answer?  
  
Hiei: What do you mean by that?! You think I can't make up my mind or something?!  
  
KF: I knew that was a bad question... o.O  
  
Hiei: yes....  
  
KF: We will keep your word for that... *hands Hiei a Klondike bar* eat up....  
  
Hiei: *eats Klondike & walks off*  
  
KF: *sweat drop* glad that's over! ^_^  
  
KF: Next time:  
  
Kurama is asked the ever lasting question.... What will you do for a Klondike bar?! What will he answer?! Will KF ever stop with the quotes?  
  
KF: nope! ^_^  
  
FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON: What would you do for a Klondike bar: YYH!  
  
KF: When all is said & done, MORE is SAID than DONE! ^_^ this is fun!  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
I hope you all enjoy.... Gwad... 3 in a row... I'm going to get writers block soon... -_-'  
  
^_^ plz review! 


	4. Kurama

^_^ I'm going strait into the fic.....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Klondike bar Inc.  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
KF: Hello! Today we will ask the handsome red haired green-eyed hottie the question that we all want to know... is he single? J/k! What would he do for a Klondike bar!?  
  
Kurama: *walks in*Hello KF  
  
KF: Hi Kurama! *has hearts in eyes* How are you?  
  
Kurama: I'm kind of in a rush... so can we get this over with?  
  
KF: OH! Yes... Kurama What would you do for a Klondike bar?!  
  
Kurama: ......... that's the question?  
  
KF: well.. you have a big audience out there.. & they all want to hear your answer!  
  
Kurama: fine..... I would.... Hug Kuwabara?  
  
KF: WOW! He's so brave!  
  
Kuwabara: *walks in*  
  
KF: *hands Kurama a Klondike bar* get hugging........  
  
Kurama: *sweatdrop* KF.... You owe me big time....  
  
KF: TT_TT fine... *pouts*  
  
Kurama: *hugs Kuwabara for less then 3 seconds then lets go in disgust*  
  
KF: ^_^ YAY!  
  
Kurama: Got to go now.... ^_^ *leaves*  
  
KF: next time:  
  
The almighty Koenma! What will Koenma do for a Klondike bar?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!!  
  
KF: Not amused doesn't even begin to cover it.... *Quote to Kuwabara after he tries to impress people with his "Spirit Sword"* ~~~~ ~~~~ plz review! ^_^ & tell me what you think....  
  
Here is an idea on upcoming chapters......  
  
Koenma Jin Touya Toguro Karasu (DIE! *hiss*) Yami Yugi... (what is he doing here?) & many more! ^_^  
  
& the Yami Yugi is because Yami Yugi is officially Hiei's cousin.. in this fic that is....  
  
Plz don't get angry at me! ^_^  
  
Ta ta! & plz remember to review! ^_^ 


	5. Koenma

Hey Y'all. Long time no continue! Well... here comes CH. 5! & Cumin' on strong!  
  
Disclaimer: KF doesn't own anything....  
  
DISCLAIMER! YOU'RE FIRED!  
  
Disclaimer: KF doesn't own any Klondike bars, YYH, or Koenma.... Teen or baby form....  
  
That's better....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Koenma: *suddenly appears*  
  
KF: well... today we have Koenma.... & I have a co-host... (This chapter only... other ppl in other chapters....)  
  
A girl appears. She has dark brown hair in a braid, & has brown eyes, is wearing shorts, a tank top & an oversized jacket. At her waist she has a chain with a pouch on it. Inside the pouch there are silver ninja stars. In her hand, she has a pole.  
  
KF: Rikku! You made it!  
  
Rikku: ^_^  
  
Koenma: Why am I here? I have king-like bissness to attend to....  
  
KF: if u leave you'll have to face Rikku's wrath... & just so you know... she may be human, but she has the strength of demons.... & she could easily beat you up....  
  
Koenma: *backs away*  
  
Rikku: *takes her chain out, & in one easy hand motion, Ties Koenma's hands to a chair*  
  
KF: Now you shall answer my question!!!!!  
  
Koenma: OK! OK! Just don't hurt me!!!  
  
KF: What... would you do for a Klondike bar?!  
  
Koenma: *sweatdrop* That's the question.....  
  
KF: yup! Ain't it great?!  
  
Rikku: ^_^ ehehe.... So? What will your answer be?  
  
Koenma: I'd send you to jail! That's what I'd do! *looks at KF*  
  
KF: SHHHHHHHHHHHH! You'll make the readers sad... me n' Rikku wouldn't want that now, would we Rikku?  
  
Rikku: Nope... not at all.....  
  
KF: Hey Rikku.. While I talk to Koenma about... something... can you show the audience some of your ninja stuff?  
  
Rikku: sure.... *Rikku walks over to the audience* ok... *takes out her pole* Here I have my fighting pole.... *hit's Kuwabara in the stomach repeatedly* There.... You strike & that's all....  
  
KF: ~_~' Thank you Rikku.... *hit's Kuwabara* ^_^ BUAHAHA! FUN!  
  
Koenma: for a Klondike bar I would get 2,000,000 spankings....  
  
Enma: *looks around evilly....*  
  
KF: Koenma... someone's here to see you.....  
  
Koenma: NO! *runs off*  
  
KF: guess he doesn't get his Klondike bar... *eats a Klondike bar*  
  
END~ For now.... Till the next chapter that is... go away.. after you review & yeah... come back when I'm down with the next chapter........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rikku is not my own character.....  
  
Now... if you'd like to be a co-host the review with some Info...  
  
Name: Info(bio-like) Cloths: Hair: Eyes:  
  
^_^ thank you! & R&R!!!!!!  
  
Next time: Jin the wind master appears. Watch him do a Jig! What will he do for a Klondike bar?! ^_^ & Will KF ever stop with the quotes?!  
  
KF: NEVER!!!! *runs off laughing manically* BUAHAHAHA!  
  
KF's quote of the chapter!: I'm not prejudice! I hate everyone equally!  
  
R&R! 


	6. Jin

HEY! It's me again!  
  
Kurama: oh great...  
  
KF: I know... isn't it?  
  
Hiei: hn.....  
  
KF: ok... because I'm bored.... I'm going to have 2, count em' 2!, Co-hosts on this episode.... ^_^  
  
Kurama: the first co-host is~  
Name: Jennifer  
  
Info: She loves...*reads name* me? She hate's Kuwabara.... & is going to beat him up?  
  
Clothes: baggy black pants with red stiching, a black fishnet and a black t-shirt  
  
hair: long and black (down to middle of back) worn down  
  
eyes: brown  
  
Hiei: Next up we have~  
Name: Smacky (female)  
  
Species: Cat Demon  
  
Hair: shoulder-length, royal purple in color (ears like Kurama's same color)  
  
Eyes: Orange  
  
Wears: Purple kimono top (like Kikyou from Inuyasha if that helps) and black jeans.  
  
she's really hyper, a Hiei fangirl, and uses numchucks  
  
KF: I don't own Smacky or Jennifer.... ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: THAT'S MY JOB!!!  
  
KF: You were too slow........  
  
Disclaimer: @_@  
  
Now... these will only be a few of the co-host I'll have... plz review if you wish to be one! & M.E. A Klondike bar is like an ice cream filled cookie... here's a picture : that clears things up! ^_^  
  
KF: NOW! On with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KF: TODAY WE HAVE THE BOUNCEY, IRISH, RED HEADED JIN! ^_^  
  
Jin: *appears & does a small jig*  
  
KF: ^_^ beautiful!  
  
Jin: Why thank you there lassie! ^_^  
  
KF: He's so sweet...... ^_^  
  
Jennifer & Smacky walk on along with Hiei & Kurama.  
  
Jennifer: HEY KF! *see's Kurama & glomps him*  
  
Kurama: can...'t.... brea...th.....  
  
Hiei: *see's Smacky* Oh no.....  
  
Smacky: HIEI!!!!!! *glomps Hiei*  
  
KF: -_-'  
  
Smacky: *her ears start to twitch* Hi Hiei! How have you been?  
  
Hiei: I've been getter....  
  
Smacky: ^_^ SOKF! Howareyoutoday?!  
  
KF: You had sugar... didn't you....  
  
Smacky: No...I'mjusthyper...ehehe.....see?see?see?  
  
KF: same difference.....  
  
Jin: okay....why am I here? It's not Sunday Ya' know.... I'm not supposed to be 'ere.  
  
KF: it is Sunday.... & today is a special addition! EASTER!!!! ^_^  
  
Jennifer: YAY! *huggles Kurama*  
  
KF: ok... break it up! No hugging, glomping, or kissing!  
  
Jennifer & Smacky: ok.....  
  
Kurama & Hiei: *smile*  
  
KF: ok.... Today we are asking Jin the question....  
  
Jin: ?_?  
  
KF: Jin... what would you do for a Klondike bar?!  
  
Jin: Why... I'd put on a bunny suite & hop around giving little children candy! ^_^  
  
KF: *takes out bunny suite* 'ere you go!  
  
Jin: *looks at outfit then puts it on*  
  
KF: ^_^ *hands Jin a basket of chocolate* have fun....  
  
Jin: *hops off*  
  
Jennifer & Smacky: *gets out a video camera & follows*  
  
~After all the fun & excitement & a bunch of kids got candy~  
  
Jin: Where's my Klondike bar?  
  
KF: *Hands Jin his Klondike bar*  
  
Jin: *hops off*  
  
Jennifer & Smacky: THAT WAS FUN!  
  
Jennifer & Smacky: *run off*  
  
KF: Thank you all for coming!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KF: Everyone who reviews will receive a giant Chocolate bunny & a plushie of there choice! ^_^  
  
^_^ My co-hosts each get a pre-paid vacation ticket to Hawaii! ^_^ *Hands Smacky & Jennifer a ticket to Hawaii*  
  
Announcer dude: Next time Karasu... Co-host: klw + __?__ + our special guest host!  
  
KF: Who will kill him first? Klw? Me? Kurama? Or our other host? Our quest host? Will someone protect him?  
  
^_^ FIND OUT NEXT TIME!  
  
KF: quote of the chapter! ~ If I throw a stick.... Will you leave?  
  
R&R! 


	7. Karasu hiss

HEY! *hands "a random cat" chocolate & a Puu & Eieckich(. can't spell) plushie* due to the fact that you were brave enough to review just asking for the chocolate.. I give you 2 plushies!!!! ^_^ & angelinahieiscus.... You get a Hiei plushie! *hands her a Hiei plushie* ..... redneckenhillbill...(whats with the one worded long names?_?) you get a random plushie cuse you didn't state which you wanted! *throws redneckenhillbill a Jin plushie*  
  
We have 4 co-hosts.....  
  
Name: Tye Eyes: green Hair: royal blue Clothing: black halter top and jeans Personality: insane, unnaturally cheerful, and laughs A LOT!  
  
&  
  
name: AFG hair: blonde eyes: blue outfit: white tank top & black slacks personality: Hiei & Kurama fan girl.... Get's very very hyper, likes to blow things up & hates Karasu....  
  
&  
  
name: klw eyes: red hair: light blue cloths: a black shirt & black shorts species: fox demon personality: Hyper, crazy, likes to watch anime, read manga, draw. Could say or do anything while hyper. Also has a split personality that could take over at any time. When her other personality takes over, she is more stubborn than Hiei and Sasuke combined, does not like to play childish games, likes to spontaneously combust random things especially kyo( fruits basket) and yusuke(yyh) and kuwabara(yyh), hates moronic or stupid people. Hate's it when ppl pull her ears....  
  
due to the fact I forgot to tell her to give me a bio (sry) I just got it from her lookup... (Kurama's Loving Wife)  
  
& our guest super star is *drum roll*  
  
ROBIN WILLIAMS!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: KF doesn't own any of the co-hosts & of course doesn't own Robin Williams!  
  
KF: ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Robin Williams: Where am I?  
  
Tye: Hello Claries...... BUAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Robin Williams: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
KF: um.... Tye... I think ur scaring him....  
  
Robin Williams: *looks around nervously*  
  
KF: Sorry there bubba.... ^_^ *thought* I watch too much Nash Bridges.... ^_^  
  
klw: KF.... He's here....  
  
KF: *runs off*  
  
AFG: WHERE IS HE?! LEMME AT 'EM!!!  
  
klw: it's ok KF......  
  
KF: AH!!!! HES HERE!!!! GET EM' AWAY! GET EM' AWAY!! v.v  
  
Kurama: *walks out*  
  
klw: KURAMA! *Jumps on Kurama's back* PIGGY BACK RIDE!!!!  
  
Kurama: *walks around* *see's Karasu* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *runs off with klw still on his back*  
  
KF: *walks up to Karasu* kuso teme.....  
  
Tye: ok... Karasu... what would you do for a Klondike bar?  
  
Karasu: *smirks* *thinks things I can't say....*  
  
KF: KARASU! This is a children's program! No nasty stuff!  
  
Kurama: *can be heard sighing in relief*  
  
klw: ^_^ Karasu... answer the question so I can do what I've been wanting to do...  
  
AFG: Me too...  
  
Karasu: fine... I'd leave Kurama alone for 3 months...  
  
Tye: HAHAHAHA!  
  
Kurama: *is partying backstage*  
  
KF: *hands him half a Klondike bar* and?  
  
Karasu: I will not bug you?  
  
KF: or....  
  
Tye: hehehehe  
  
Karasu: or any of the other co-hosts on todays show.....  
  
KF: GOOD JOB! *hands him the rest*  
  
Karasu: *eats Klondike bar*  
  
klw & AFG: *klw shows Karasu her secret weapon while AFG shoots him repeatedly*  
  
Karasu: *dies*  
  
KF & Kurama: YAY! Thank Kami!  
  
Karasu: *is dead*  
  
AFG & klw: ^_^ THAT WAS FUN!  
  
Tye: BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *starts cracking up*  
  
Robin Williams: uh..... *backs away slowly then runs off*  
  
KF: ehehe.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KF: NEXT TIME! Touya! ^_^ this ice demon is asked our favorite question... what will his answer be?  
  
Announcer dude: will KF stop the quptes?  
  
KF: NEVER! BUAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA! ^_^  
  
KF: chaos... panic... disorder.... My work here is done....  
  
KF: SEE YA ALL NEXT TIME! ^_^  
  
R&R 


End file.
